


white soaked crimson

by majesdane



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The letter in the desk drawer is unopened. She doesn't want to read it. Not now. Perhaps not ever.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	white soaked crimson

 

She glares at her from across the room, arms folded over her chest, pistol tucked in the waistband of her jeans. She can feel the cool metal against her back and it's almost reassuring. Almost.

"Amanda, leave us," John says quietly, and she does, but she's fuming as she storms out of the room, shoving the plastic strips that cover the doorway out of her way.

She paces, her heart and mind and stomach full of a mixture of jealousy and anger and fear. More than anything, she just wants to take the gun, storm into the room, and just shoot the goddamn doctor, but, _fuck it_ , there are the rules.

Amanda can hear them in the next room, but they're speaking in low tones, and she can't make out what they're saying. She's almost tempted to stand right outside the room and eavesdrop, but there's a part of her that doesn't want to, because she's afraid of hearing something that'll hurt her.

The letter in the desk drawer is unopened. She doesn't want to read it. Not now. Perhaps not ever. Everything is so fucked up right now. John, the games, _Lynn_.

That's her name, the doctor who she kidnapped to help keep John alive for his last stand. She knows that once Lynn goes free, John's days will be numbered even more so than they are now, but right now she's thankful that he's still breathing, thankful that he's still here to keep her balanced.

She thinks about Lynn, about her pretty lips, red and shining, like freshly spilled blood. And then she thinks that she would like to _really_ spill Lynn's blood, that she would like to draw slow cuts up and down her arms and watch her blood run crimson red. The thought makes her shiver, thinking about Lynn lying there, white shirt soaked crimson, dark eyes wide with fear and anxiety.

She brings her hand to her mouth and bites at her knuckles.

Amanda would like, also, to press her lips against those cuts and taste the doctor's blood. She imagines it would taste like cherries. And then she would bring her mouth to Lynn's own and _actually_ taste her; she would bite Lynn's lip as they kissed, and she would see if the doctor pulled away or stayed for more.

There's a trickle of laughter (it's John's, she can tell) from the next room, and it snaps her back to reality. Again, jealousy bubbles inside her and she storms back into the room, uncaring of what John thinks.

They both turn to look at her when she enters, and suddenly Amanda finds herself feeling very much the outsider, when she sees their fingers intertwined and they way they're _so very close_.

She wants to cut Lynn and strip her bare and take everything from her, make her bleed every last drop of blood in her body. She would do it in front of John, who, weak and helpless, would be unable to stop her. Amanda can almost picture what his expression would be, if he saw her running her fingers through dark hair, her hands skimming over the pale skin of Lynn's stomach before diving lower.

It would kill him, and she loves that idea. He's hurt her, again, and now all she wants is her goddamn revenge, because _fuck him_ , he lied to her when he said her cared. He lied when he said that she meant everything to him. If any of it were ever true, then he wouldn't care so much about that stupid bitch doctor, wouldn't try to stop her from killing Lynn. But he does, and he did, and it's killing her inside. It doesn't matter; Lynn will die soon enough.

But Amanda would like to have her way with the doctor first, because she'd like to play a game.


End file.
